


Comfort In Your Love

by VampGhoulette



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampGhoulette/pseuds/VampGhoulette
Summary: Cumulus finds Cirrus in the midst of a nightmare involving a former flame. While comforting her fellow Ghoulette, one thing leads to another.





	Comfort In Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have no expirience in F/F intimacy so I tried my best. Please be kind but reviews are welcome.
> 
> No beta used.

He decended upon her like a predator to prey. Licking his lips he looked at the Ghoulette who was slowly backing herself away from him. She knew he'd find her. She was leaving for the clergy in a couple days to get away from him, to hide from him and had taken shelter with another ghoul until she could make her escape to Earth. Her friend Cumulus warned her against relationship and she wished she had listened. Cumulus helped her get into the clergy. How she wished she were there already.

"Here pretty little lady. Don't you want to play?" The demon asked with an evil sadistic smile. "Come back to me baby. I'm the best you ever had. You can't escape me."

"St.. Stay away. Please. Let me be. It's over between us!" She let let out a sob as she backed up against a wall. She was trapped.

"Bitch!" He spat. "Don't you see Cirrus my pretty? You can't escape me. You're mine. You. Are. MINE!"

He lunged at her as she screamed for help. She prayed to the dark lord that another ghoul was close enough to hear her cries. 

"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE! Noooooo!"

******

The sound of Cirrus' cries echoing down the halls of Ghoul dormitories startled Cumulus out of the her slumber. This was the third time this week that her friend was plagued by nightmares.

"Nooo! Please! Among stop!"

The bolted out of bed quickly grabbing her robe and ran out the door to her bandmates room.

The door beside Cumulus' room opened and a sleepy Rain poked his head out the door confused. Spotting Cumulus he asked, "Cirrus? Is she okay? Third time this week..."

"No she's not. Amon... former lover...demon... hurt her... gotta go!" She continued quickly down the hall.

Once to Cirrus' door she didn't even bother to knock. She let herself in and ran straight to Cirrus' side. She was flailing her limbs, fighting at an unseen force.

"Please!" She sobbed and Cumulus' heart broke. 

"Cirrus! Cirrus baby you've got to wake up." She shook her friends shoulder gently as to not startle her. "Cirrus!"

*******

Amon was on top of her pulling at her clothing. Clawing at her. She fought back within ever inch of her being but the demon was too strong for her.

"Think you can go to the clergy for safe haven? You're mistaken. You're mine! Mine!"

"Cirrus!"

"Cumulus?" She heard her friend confused.

"Mine!" Amon cried out right as he penetrated her without preparation!

"Gah!!!"

********

"Gah!!!" Cirrus screamed as she bolted upright. 

"Shhhh sweetie... it's just a dream. You're safe baby. You're safe. He's locked away in hell. He can never hurt you again." Cumulus consoled her gathering the sobbing Ghoulette in her arms.

"I... I... I'm so sorry. I..woke you again..." Cirrus said between sobs.

"Shhh baby. No. You do not get to apologize. He hurt you. It's the one year anniversary of your attack. You're bound to be having troubles right now. Shhh baby don't you ever apologize for it."

She continued to hold Cirrus, gently rocking her as she let it all out. After some time the tears subsided.

Cirrus pulled back with a sniffle. "It's funny. Cardinal calls us lionesses but I'm nothing but a scared kitten."

Cumulus' heart was breaking for her friend. She hated seeing her normally fierce and confident lady down on herself.

"Cirrus! Don't you ever fucking say that!" She said placing her hands on either side of Cirrus' face and forced her to look at in her eyes. "You love are a lioness. You are my lioness. I watched what he did to you. I watched him beat you, hurt you... he hurt the woman I love and I watched you rise up against him. Daily you show him he did not succeed in crushing your beautiful spirit by going out with us and shredding the keytar for thousands of people every single night. You became something and he is being punished for his crimes in the deepest pits of hell. You are beautiful my lioness. You are still the same woman I fell in love with so many years ago." She said. "So you are not a kitten. You are my beautiful Ghoulette. Fierce. Strong. Incredible..."

Tears began to roll down Cirrus' face again. 

"Oh Cumulus! I never knew you.... you're.... oh Satan I...." She struggled to find the right words. She had no clue Cumulus loved her. Shed be lying to herself if she said she didn't feel the same. Finally she settled with, "I'm in love with you too." 

Cumulus gathered Cirrus back into her arms and gently pulled them to a laying position. 

Once down Cirrus leaned in for a kiss but Cumulus placed a finger on her lips to stop her.

"Sweetheart. You're so vulnerable right now. I don't want to take advantage. Please. It's late. Sleep. I'll stay here and hold you so you're not alone. Let's talk when you're thinking clearly in the morning."

"Cumulus. I'm thinking perfectly clear. You've been my best friend forever and I've always been in love with you but I didn't want to... I was afraid of losing you. But I want you." She leaned in against this time making contact.

Cumulus allowed herself to part her lips for a quick, sweet kiss before breaking it off. "Sleep love. We will explore in the morning."

With that they both fell asleep facing eachother, Cirrus wrapped in the security of Cumulus' arms.

*******

Cirrus woke groggy still wrapped in the arms if her fellow Ghoulette. She smiled as she remembered Cumulus' confession, her own and their brief kiss. She brought a hand up to her lips and smiled again.

"Hey. There's that beautiful smile." Cumulus said waking up. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Thank you for helping me last night. I hope I didn't wake anyone else..."

"Eh they'll get over it. Well Dew might be pissy but he will survive."

Cirrus laughed. "So Cumulus..." she said looking at the Ghoulette's full lips.

"So Cirrus..."

"You said something about exploring and I'm thinking very clearly..." Cirrus leaned down and kissed the Ghoulette laying below her. 

Cirrus' tongue probed Cumulus' lips pleasing for entrance. A request in which Cumulus granted. Their tongues danced an infernal tango as they explored each other's mouths. 

Hands began to wander. Cirrus began to open Cumulus's robe only to have her hands held still. 

"No Cirrus. I came here last night because you were having a nightmare of the attack. You were raped in the attack and relived it last night... I don't want you to regret..."

"I won't. I want you. Please. I haven't been with anyone since...since..." she couldn't bring herself to say it. "I want to remember what it feels like to love and to feel loved." A couple stray tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Lay down Cirrus. Let me show you what love really feels like." 

Cirrus obeyed, laying on her back. Cumulus straddles her hips, placing a hand on her face she leaned down and placed a tender kiss upon her love's lips. 

She began slowly. Parting her lips to take the lower lip between hers and suck softly. She released the lip then repeated the process. 

Running her hands through Cirrus' hair she began to focus her attention to the stale tears on the beautiful Ghoulette's cheeks and kissed them away, the salty taste lingering on her tongue as she kissed her way down her cheeks, her jaw and to the neck. 

"Tell me if you need me to stop or slow down okay?" She requested of the Ghoulette below her.

Cirrus placed her hands on Cumulus' hips and rubbed small circles with her thumbs. "I will. Please touch me."

Cumulus went back to kissing the taller Ghoulette's neck while needing a breast with one hand. Her other was holding herself steady. 

She felt a hand on hers and allowed Cirrus to guide her hand beneath her sleep tank,allowing her the skin to skin contact. Cumulus toyed with the nipple which elicited a gasp from her lover.

"I want to see you." She said pulling away from the contact long enough to work the tank up and over Cirrus' head and threw it to the floor. "So beautiful my Ghoulette." 

Cumulus bent over and latched onto one nipple while teasing the other with her hand. Sucking softly elicited a small moan from her subject of interest. Cirrus felt her smile against her breast. She bit down which got her a Yelp. Cumulus soothed the bite with her tongue before training kisses down the other woman's stomach, nipping and suckling the skin of her belly along the way.

"Ooh..." Cirrus moaned out as Cumulus grazed a particularly sensitive patch of skin. She squirmed beneath the other lady. "Oh Satan Cumulus... please..." She let her hand wander under her waistband to touch herself with one hand while her other massaged a breast. 

Cumulus raised herself up and watched as the other woman's hands went to work on herself. That was enough to turn herself into a puddle.

"Cirrus... my turn. Let me do the work. You just lay back and enjoy," she said hooking her thumbs in the elastic of the shorts and was thrilled to find there was no panties to go too. 

She slowly pulled the shorts down Cirrus' legs, giving Cirrus time to change her mind. She didn't.

Cumulus crawled her way back up the taller Ghoulette's legs, carefully pushing them aside so she could nestle herself between the sweet thighs of her lover. She was delighted to see the moisture on the woman that welcomed her there

She found herself suddenly apprehensive. "Babe. Please tell me when it becomes too much and I'll stop. There is no shame."

Cirrus felt her pussy drip for Cumulus. The things she was doing to her on the way down to her current position was unlike anything she had ever expirienced with any of her other lovers before and it was only kissing! She couldn't wait for the smaller Ghoulette to make love to her. "Please Cumulus. I want you. Please..." 

Cumulus palmed Cirrus, feeling how truly wet the woman was for her.

"So wet..." she said before removing her hand. 

Cirrus whimpered at the loss of ger lovers touch only to gasp moments later when she felt a tongue on her slit.

Cumulus teased her opening with her tongue before turning her attention to the clit. She circled it with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth.

Cirrus' mewed in appreciation as her hips bucked at the welcome sensation.

"Easy there lioness," Cumulus chuckled out as she brought an arm up to lay across Cirrus' hips to hold her still before returning her attention to the pink bud in front of her. "You're so beautiful." She went back to work suckling the nub and lapping up the moisture.

Cirrus' continued to mean her praises and brought a hand to Cumulus' head to hold her there.

Fueled by the sounds the woman under her was making and the hand encouraging her to continue, she slowly and carefully inserted her middle finger into the slick folds, curling the appendage up to rub the g-spot as she gently thrust her finger in and out of the delicious pussy.

"Oh Satan!" Cirrus cried out. "Please Cumulus. I need more."

Cumulus smiled before inserting her pointer finger. Now using two she landed her head against a thigh and began to finger fuck the wriggling woman. 

She stayed like that for a bit before sissoring the woman open.

Cirrus gasped. She was being opened. What did this devilish Ghoulette have in store. She soon found out when the fingers stayed opened and a tongue was in her, fucking her.

"Oh... oh my!"

Cumulus smiled as she tongued her lover's opening. She brought her other hand up and used her thumb to rub Cirrus' clit. She could tell she was close as the thighs on either side of her tightened.

"Cumulus... I'm... oh..." Cirrus could not even form a thought.

"Do you want to cum? Are you close lover?"

"Y...ye...yeeeess..." Cirrus moaned out.

"Cum for me sweetie," she commanded before using her fingers to fuck and thumb on the clit to finish off the quite vocal lady. 

"Oh Satan!" Cirrus cried out as she came. Her hips buckled and her body spasmed as she rode out her climax. 

Cumulus crawled her way up to Cirrus' side, alarmed when she saw tears tracking their way down her face.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Cirrus. I..." she was interrupted.

"No. I'm not upset. I'm so happy. Thank you for loving me," she brought her lips to the other woman's in a sweet kiss, relishing in the taste of herself on the other's lips. "I love you so much. How about I take care of you now?"

"No need to love. Next time. For now, I'm just content in loving you."

The ladies curled up in each other's arms and dozed off. Content in the safety and warmth of each other's love. 

'Amon can't hurt me now." Cirrus thought as she drifted off safe and secure.


End file.
